


blink

by ccaeruleus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Understanding Thomas, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaeruleus/pseuds/ccaeruleus
Summary: Then the two of them hugged in the middle of everything.





	blink

**Author's Note:**

> [the edit version of this fic](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0LPxFMgK0M/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

Newt blinked. Once, twice, until he was able to see Thomas in front of his eyes again. And the fear in his eyes. Then he blinked again, uncurling his fists and releasing Thomas’ shirt, taking a step back. He mumbled an apology.

He looked up to see Thomas looking back at him, nothing of the earlier fear in his eyes. More like, determination, maybe? Newt didn’t know why, though.

“Sorry about t—“

“I love you,” Thomas said, and Newt could see it in his eyes. The others were already out of the room.

A defeated sigh, a pair of eyes looking away, Newt choked out, “I’m dying.” He was so tired of all this. But there was something in Thomas’ eyes.

“No, you’re not. We’re going to save Minho andget you a cure. You can’t die, and you can’t give up. Because you’re everything.” He reached out for Newt’s hand, and Newt let him. Newt also let himself hope. And when Thomas kissed him, so sweet and reassuring, he knew there was a place he could call home.

Newt blinked. Once, twice, until he was able to see Thomas in front of his eyes again. And the desperation in his eyes. Then he blinked again, releasing his grip on Thomas. He breathed out an apology.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” But it wasn’t. And Newt knew he wouldn’t last long. Newt knew his infected mind would try to kill Thomas. Grasping onto the last drip of sanity, he pulled the gun out of his waist band and raised it to his temple. He was about to pull the trigger when Thomas knocked it out of his hands.

Newt blinked. Once, twice, until he was able to feel Thomas’ body pressed against his. And his heartbeat. Then he blinked again, wrapping his arms around Thomas. He mumbled his name.

“You’re fine, you’re fine.”

“Tommy?”

“It’s okay. I love you. Just stay with me.”

Newt did as Thomas said. He held onto Thomas, he held onto his words.

“I love you too.”

He stood in the middle of all the fire and shouts, breathing in the scent of Thomas over the blood and smoke. And they hugged each other for minutes, neither saying a word, because it would all be okay.

Newt blinked. Once, twice, until he was able to hear the survivors’ chatter and laughs. And the ocean. Then he blinked again, standing up slowly. He started walking.

“Newt, you’re awake!” Minho pulled him into a hug. “We’re there! We found the Safe Haven!”

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much. You passed out after we gave you the serum. Then we carried you to the berg, met Teresa on the way, and flew away.”

“Is everyone-“

“Nobody died, if that’s what you’re asking.” He looked around. “And here is another sleepy shank! Welcome to the earth of living, Thomas.”

“Morning to you, too, Minho.”

But Newt couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation. His eyes were focused on a spot on Thomas’ shirt, where he was able to see the bandages under the shirt. Thomas must’ve noticed that because he had his gaze fixed on Newt. “Just a small cut, Newt, you weren’t even yourself.”

“What- how-?”

“Well, after I knocked the gun out of your hand, you went for the knife. We struggled a bit, but then were on our feet again, and you were running directly towards me.” He seemed to be reliving the panic he felt at that moment. “I grabbed your right hand, held up and snatched the knife away before you could stab one of us. Held you close for a few moments before you were yourself again,” he finished with a small smile. Newt couldn’t help but think what would’ve happened if Thomas wasn’t able to hold his hand.

“Then you two slintheads hugged in the middle of everything. I was shucking worried, you know, when I saw you two stand without moving. Thought you had died.” Minho stopped for a moment. “This wouldn’t be paradise without you two, you know that?”

The three of them hugged. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thomas blinked. Once, twice, until he was able to hear the survivors’ chatter and laughs. And the ocean. Then he blinked again, standing up slowly. He already missed the feeling of Newt in his arms.)


End file.
